Ese par de locas
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: Mis preciados lectores, fanáticos y fanáticas de sailor Moon, sé que algunos de ustedes leyeron una historia, de mi autoría, recientemente terminada titulada yo también sufrí. El tema principal de ese fict es el sufrimiento de Darién cuando por una "# % pesadilla tuvo que separarse de Serena. Esa historia estuvo llena de dramatismo, tristeza y finalmente amor y reconciliación. Para
1. prologo

Ese par de locas

Prologo

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: Mis preciados lectores, fanáticos y fanáticas de sailor Moon, sé que algunos de ustedes leyeron una historia, de mi autoría, recientemente terminada titulada yo también sufrí. El tema principal de ese fict es el sufrimiento de Darién cuando por una "#$% pesadilla tuvo que separarse de Serena. Esa historia estuvo llena de dramatismo, tristeza y finalmente amor y reconciliación. Para escribirla tuve que estudiar las emociones de melancolía e incertidumbre que cuadro por cuadro de forma muy sutil se reflejan en el rostro de Darién.

Pero ahora quiero escribir una historia menos dramática y más amena, espero que el cambio sea agradable para ustedes. Es importante resaltar que, como en la historia antes mencionada utilizare o más bien me basare en capítulos de la serie, en este caso los capítulos que van del 47 al 59. Es decir, después que vencen al negaverso y pierden la memoria Darién, Serena y las Sailors, aunque las chicas recuperan la memoria antes que el príncipe de la tierra. Por este hecho, Serena se empeña en hacer que Darién la recuerde, y vuelvan a ser los novios más melosos (dignos de coma diabético) de todos los animes. Pero lamentablemente Melissa o Ann, la extraterrestre, la enemiga de esa temporada, también está interesada en nuestro extra lindo príncipe pelinegro.

Por las causas antes mencionadas suceden muchas situaciones incomodas y bastante cómicas, además la incomodidad de Darién ante los ataques amorosos de ambas es digna de una buena carcajada. El solo piensa que Melissa y Serena son un par de locas que quieren forzarlo a que se enamore de alguna de ellas, aunque siempre se manifiesta una sutil preferencia por Serena que por Melissa, pero igual piensa que ambas están desequilibradas.

Cambiando de tema, esta historia tendrá 5 capítulos o menos. Espero que la disfruten tanto o más de lo que yo disfruto escribiéndola

Sin más que decirles o más bien escribirles los dejo con el primer capítulo de este fict


	2. ¿porque me hablas asi? yo no te conosco

Capítulo I

¿Quién eres tú, para que me hables así ?

Un chico muy atractivo de unos 20 años está escribiendo en su diario los sucesos un poco extraños, que ha vivido ese día.

13 de marzo de 1993

 __ Hoy fue un día súper extraño. Primero iba caminando muy tranquilo rumbo a mi trabajo, bueno ni tan tranquilo porque me había quedado dormido y estaba seguro que llegaría un poco tarde, cuando cabeza de chorlito, se colgó de mi brazo y me dijo muy melosa que no la llamara así que sonaba feo, que recordara que su nombre, que es Serena. Creo que por su manera tan amorosa de hablarme cree que hay algo entre nosotros. Realmente no sé porque lo piensa, me gusta molestarla cada vez que la veo eso sí. Pero para nada estoy enamorado de ella. Creo que comer tantos dulces además de ponerla gorda la están volviendo loca._

 _Lamentablemente mi día empeoro a cada minuto porque otra chica con el mismo uniforme de cabeza de…. Perdón Serena, para poder hablar conmigo paso una avenida muy concurrida y casi la atropellan. Le grito a Serena que no dejara que yo me fuera, creo que planificaba acosarme, y juro por dios que no la conozco. Cuando por fin pudo cruzar, comenzaron a discutir, aproveche ese instante para escaparme y así libarme de las dos. Creo que después de que me fui una culpaba a la otra de mi decisión de dejarlas hablando solas._

 _Realmente no sé qué pasa con las niñas de hoy en día. Como sea, por ese incidente llegue con un retraso de media hora a mi trabajo de medio tiempo. Mi jefe se molestó mucho conmigo y me mando al depósito a buscar unas cajas muy pesadas y unos planos como castigo. Mientras estaba cumpliendo con mi castigo, vi las dos niñas, las que me encontré en la calle, creo que pensaban hacer el casting para el nuevo programa juvenil que piensa trasmitir la televisora donde trabajo, al verme trataron de alcanzarme pero afortunadamente las perdí. No puedo decir que son feas, las dos son muy lindas, pero demasiado infantiles para mi gusto._

 _En especial la rubia, como dije antes, me encanta molestarla, siempre me ha parecido graciosa la expresión que pone cuando le digo cabeza de chorlito, o cara de luna. Y la que más la hace enojar, cuando le digo que por comer tantos dulces se va a engordar y ningún chico la querrá jajaja. Aunque hasta donde creía, ella estaba enamorada, o más bien encaprichada con Andrew. Como sea algo me dice que esas dos me causaran muchos problemas._

 _Nota de Emilia Tsukino_ _: y él tiene todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la razón, esas niñas le causaran un gran dolor de cabeza, pero la rubia también gran felicidad_

 _Fin de capitulo_

2


	3. capitulo II Los dibujos de Serena

Los dibujos de la cabeza de chorlito… perdón Serena

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: para escribir este capítulo revise el episodio número 49 de Sailor moon

16 de marzo de 1993

Hoy me volví a encontrar al par de niñas por las que llegue tarde a mi trabajo hace unos días Melissa y Serena.

Paso así, yo caminaba rumbo a mi universidad cuando Melissa me llamo para invitarme a salir. Esa invitación me molesto, llámenme anticuado o chapado a la antigua pero ¿no se supone que los hombres son los que invitan a las chicas y ellas tienen el derecho de aceptar o no? Yo creo en la liberación femenina y en la igualdad de sexos, pero nunca me ha agradado recibir una invitación de una mujer, prefiero tratar de conquistar, como el caballero que siempre pretendo ser, a la que me gusta.

Como sea, luego de saludar me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano _ _Conozco una discoteca muy sofisticada cerca de aquí ¿porque no vamos?_

_Incomodo por su invitación, me zafé de su agarre le respondí que _las discotecas ya están fuera de moda_. _Que ya eran de la prehistoria, ¿porque mejor no invitas a uno de tus compañeritos de clase?_ Pensé que con esa respuesta tan descortés de mi parte se quedaría tranquila y me dejaría seguir caminando en paz pero…Me equivoque __ ¿y qué te parece si vamos a un_? yo canto muy bien__ me dijo, y para probar sus dotes como interprete comenzó a tararear una canción … Esa chica cantaba horrible, estaba a punto de gritarle que me dejara en tranquilo, cuando mi salvación vino de la fuente más inesperada… de cabeza de chorlito

_ _¡Basta Melissa, ya déjate de tonterías!_ Sorprendido por su abrupta llegada le pregunte

_ _¿Cabeza de Chorlito, que haces aquí?_ La chica que acababa de llegar, me miro dulcemente y casi rogándome que recordara, comenzó a contar una especie de cuento de hadas con dibujos que ella misma había hecho, yo dibujado como príncipe y ella de princesa, al principio me pareció algo patético pero después fue…. No sé, La historia iba así:

_Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un príncipe llamado Endimión del reino de la tierra y una princesa de la luna llamada Serena, ambos se enamoraron profundamente, sin embargo, el negaverso los ataco y tuvieron que separarse, después Endimión para seguir en contacto con la princesa se disfrazaba y se hacía llamar _ mask, también lo hizo para protegerla de los ataques de los villanos…..

Mientras contaba su infantil historia reforzada con sus dibujitos, algo dentro de mí, me decía que conocía esa historia, que la chica contaba algo muy relacionado con mi vida, pero Melissa interrumpió su relato diciendo _ _Basta de tonterías Serena _ ¡Que infantil eres! A nadie de nuestra edad le gustan los cuentos de hadas_ _ Las dos comenzaron a insultarse como la vez anterior, escucharlas era desagradable, por eso, mientras esas dos jovencitas discutían yo aproveche y me aleje de allí. Primero porque no quería llegar tarde a mi clase en la universidad y segundo porque necesitaba pensar en lo que Cabeza de Chorlito me acababa de contar.

No puedo negar que el relato de la rubia removió algo en mí. Pero si analizo los hechos con calma suena completamente imposible. ¿Yo un príncipe de la tierra, que también es un superhéroe llamado _ mask ? ¿Cabeza de Chorlito una princesa de la luna de la cual, según la historia, estoy completamente enamorado? Es completamente absurdo creer que eso es posible.

Además, aunque esa niña me hizo el favor de quitarme de encima a la melosa de Melissa, estoy seguro que tiene problemas mentales. Entiendo que alguien, y más a la edad de Serena, tenga fantasías, pero está llevando su imaginación a niveles preocupantes, la próxima vez que vea a Andrew le preguntare que sabe de la chica, si conoce a sus padres o familiares.

Fin de capitulo

Nota de la autora:

Como escribí al principio de esta historia está basada en el capítulo 49 de esta serie, en realidad no del capítulo entero solo de la parte en la que Serena, Darién y Melissa se encuentran en la calle

Cambiando de tema, hace poco leí una historia (no diré ni el nombre del fict ni de su autora) en la cual ella manifestó en su nota de autora que si no recibía al menos 10 comentarios por el capítulo que escribió dejaría de escribir, o más bien traducir la historia. Sinceramente sé que sería más justo que cada persona que lea un fic comente sobre él, pero para ser sinceros yo no les dejo comentarios en todos los que leo. Reflexioné un poco y pensé: Los que escribimos por aquí no tenemos que pasar por un curso básico de escritura o pagarle a un editor para que nos deje publicar, el que escribe debe ser consiente que ustedes lectores tienen el derecho, no el deber, de expresar su opinión, de la manera como lo crean conveniente, ya sea con su silencio o con un comentario.

Es cierto que es muy agradable recibir críticas positivas del trabajo que como escritores hacemos, pues esto significa que a la gente que lo lee le interesa. Esto motiva al escritor para esforzarse y hacerlo mejor, pero escribir pensando solo en la cantidad de comentarios que recibirás no está bien.

3


	4. capitulo III realidad virtual

Capitulo III

Realidad virtual

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: este capítulo está basado en el episodio 50

20 de marzo de 1993

Como decidí pasar un domingo relajado fui al nuevo centro de realidad virtual que está cerca de mi departamento, Al llegar, vi a cabeza de chorlito sacudiendo y zarandeando a su gata, no me aguante y comencé a molestarla, recuerdo que le dije:

_ _No deberías enfadarte con tu pobre gata solo porque estás sola, deberías mejor quedarte en tu casa y hacer tus tareas como toda buena estudiante de secundaria_ _ Se puso roja de la vergüenza, pero luego me contesto molesta:

_ ¡Ese _no es tu problema, y por lo que puedo ver también estas solo, así que no tienes derecho de criticarme!_

Seguí caminando pensando que molestar a cabeza de chorlito era realmente muy divertido, cuando de repente vi a Melissa cacheteando a un hombre que pretendía obligarla a entrar al centro de juegos de realidad virtual con él. Decidí defender a la chica, no puedo quedarme tranquilo mientras acosan así a una jovencita. Así que le dije a ese hombre:

_ _Deja de ser tan terco y acepta que la señorita no quería estar contigo__ El hombre se asustó, pues vio que la chica tenía quien la defendiera y se fue corriendo asustado.

Después de eso, Melissa se me lanzo encima y me dijo:

_ _Darién eres mi héroe por defenderme de ese patán y que como premio pasare todo el día contigo._

Cabeza de chorlito al ver que Melissa estaba pegada a mi brazo, me agarro por el otro y me comenzó a halar, estaba muerto de vergüenza tanto que ni trate de zafarme para no provocar una escena peor en plena calle y delante de tanta gente. En eso, el hermano de Melissa, Steven llego y al vernos, se enfadó con su hermana, imagino que fue por montar semejante espectáculo en público. Ella le explico:

_¡ _Hola hermanito, este chico se llamado Darién me defendió de un acosador, por eso como premio a su valentía, voy a quedarme todo el día con él!__ Cabeza de chorlito que seguía agarrada de mi brazo, no le gusto escuchar eso, por ese motivo, decidió que también permanecería conmigo. Por su parte, Steven también quiso acompañarnos, sospecho que le gusta Serena

Bueno, allí estaba yo con una chica a cada lado, suena que yo sería la envidia de cualquier hombre, pero no me gusta sentirme presionado. Lo escribí anteriormente no me gusta que me acosen, en fin, mejor sigo relatando la historia de hoy. Nos dejaron pasar sin hacer fila, seguramente porque Melissa o su hermano conocen a alguien

En el primer juego que fuimos como no tenía nada fuera de lo común, por tanto no lo comentare. El que si me llamo la tensión, fue uno que se desarrollaba en un campo de batalla simulado donde aparecían bestias animadas de improvisto y debías dispárales con una pistola especial, también tenías que usar unos protectores especiales en el pecho y muñecas y para ganar se debía eliminar la mayor cantidad de monstruos en el menor tiempo posible. Melissa aprovecho la situación para pedirme que la abrazara porque tenía mucho miedo, la situación me arto, y como solo estábamos presentes 4 personas (cabeza de chorlito, Steven, Melissa y yo) sin reparo la aparte y le dije:

_ _No te complaceré, ya tus manipulaciones me estaban cansando_. Curiosamente cabeza de chorlito dijo:

_ _Es verdad no puedes forzar que una persona se enamore de ti__ cuando escuche eso pensé, ella hace lo mismo, aunque Melissa es más molesta

Mientras ella decía esto un monstruo apareció justo detrás de ella, se asustó y salió corriendo, yo corrí detrás de ella porque pensé que seguramente se perdería. Cuando al fin la encontré le dije:

_ _Tendrás que acompañarme porque no quiero que te pierdas cabeza de chorlito_ _ Sin perder tiempo la tome de la mano y como quería conseguir el puntaje más alto en ese juego seguí disparando a los objetivos. Me sentí tan bien con ella que hasta le sonreí.

Ahora que lo pienso con calma, me sentí mucho más tranquilo y a gusto con ella así, no estoy diciendo que me guste ni nada, solo que cuando estuvimos a solas me sentí menos incómodo y hasta puedo decir que su compañía fue agradable, Serena no sea tan molesta como pensé en un inicio.

Sin embargo, el hermano de Serena nos encontró y alarmado nos contó que:

_ ¡ _Hay unos_ monstruos _que están atacando a la gente, y aunque se les dispare no se mueren, Serena nuestro papá está siendo atacado por ese monstruo!_

 _Asombrado por la información que nos dio Sammi dije:_

 __ Serena quédate aquí con tu hermano, yo iré a investigar __ Cuando casi me iba de allí Sammi el hermano de Serena me pidió acompañarme, pues el sabia el lugar específico donde ocurrieron los hechos, además que era a su papá al que estaban atacando, por lo tanto, era su responsabilidad también ir.

Al llegar al lugar, vimos que el señor Tsukino estaba siendo atacado por una de las bestias del juego, pero era más fuerte porque por más que se les disparaba no se moría.

Para tratar de ayudar al Papá de Serena y Sammi Le lance la parte superior del protector que traía puesto pero no sirvió de mucho, la bestia solo se enfureció más, por ende, nos atrapo a Sammi y a mí con sus tentáculos. También, había una extraterrestre que dominaba a la bestia y curiosamente le dijo que no me lastimara a mí, que podía destruir a los demás

¿Porque será que esa extraña chica no quería que me lastimaran, que yo recuerde no la conozco, o sí? Luego llego una chica vestida con un traje muy sexi de colegiala pero con la falda muy corta, dijo llamarse Sailor Moon dijo un montón de tonterías que no recuerdo y luego le lanzo la tiara que traía en la cabeza para eliminar a la bestia, pero su "ataque" o lo que sea que se suponía eran los movimientos que hacía para lanzar esa tiara se rompió y comenzó a llorar como boba por eso, es decir ¿se suponía que esa era la heroína que nos va a salvar a todos? Luego de esto, llego otro loco pero disfrazado de árabe lanzo una rosa y blanca se presentó:

_ _Yo soy un soplo de aire claro que dispersa la oscuridad, el caballero de la luna._ Luego me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo que:

 __ Fue muy valiente de tu parte enfrentar ese monstruo, pero finalmente solo eres un ser humano corriente, déjamelo a mí._

Mientras eso pasaba, Sailor Moon miraba al caballero de la luna y a mi confundida, no supe porque. Afortunadamente, el caballero de la luna saco su espada y le corto varios tentáculos al monstruo, al menos este si sirvió de algo. Aunque después a él también lo atraparon y cuando todo parecía perdido, aparecieron otras 4 chicas vestidas de manera similar a Sailor Moon que si terminaron acabando con la bestia

Todo lo que paso fue muy raro, yo pensaba que este domingo iba a ser tranquilo y relajado, sin las preocupaciones de mi trabajo y la universidad, pero resulto todo lo contrario.

En resumen, hoy me encontré con dos chicas que dicen estar enamoradas de mí, con un monstruo que casi me mata, con unas señoritas vestidas como colegialas pero con una falda muy corta diciendo ser unas heroínas y con un sujeto vestido de árabe que aunque lanza "rositas blancas" sabe luchar bastante bien.

Fin de capitulo

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: como todos los que leen aquí soy una otaku y me siento muy orgullosa de serlo. Sin embargo, durante mi adolescencia y siendo una joven adulta sufrí en silencio el estigma de que los demás pensaran que era infantil por ver "comiquitas Chinas" o que pensaran que era rara, supongo que ustedes también han vivido lo mismo en mayor o en menor grado. El caso es que por un momento pensé que en pleno siglo XXI esto estaba superado, (mi adolescencia fue en la década de los 90) que la sociedad había aprendido que un otaku o alguien que ve animación, no está loco que puede ser una persona consiente de lo que es la realidad y ficción reconociendo la diferencia, que es capaz de desarrollar un proyecto de vida, eso es lo que creía…. Pero me equivoque

Les contare o más bien les escribiré una experiencia que lo confirma , soy una muy Prf de inglés en una secundaria en Venezuela, hace poco descubrí que uno de mis estudiantes es un otaku, su tipo favorito de anime es el gore ( su anime favorito es hellsing), además dibuja muy bien, pero por obvias razones sus dibujos se centran sujetos con armas, decidí que como docente y otaku era mi deber acercarme a él y preguntarle porque le gusta, y sutilmente verificar si tiene una vida social fuera del mundo de la animación, es un buen muchacho y muy dulce( me dibujo un chibi de sailor moon y otro de Asuka de evangelion). Si se hace famoso, ¡imaginen lo que valdrán esos dibujos! .Pensé que integrándolo en uno de los grupos que elaboran y dibujan las carteleras alusivas a las efemérides patrióticas (en Venezuela la Sociedad Bolivariana) haría que los demás apreciaran el talento que tiene el chico para dibujar. Pero cuando hable con la docente responsable del grupo me dijo que seguramente algo malo debía tener la mente del chico para dibujar así y me vio raro porque yo entendiera y defendiera al Chico. Me sentí decepcionada, las personas dicen que respetan la diversidad cultural, los gustos o preferencias que una persona tenga y las aceptan pero en el fondo siguen teniendo esas ideas retrogradas como las de la profesora que les comente

El chico con el apoyo adecuado puede ser un artista reconocido o un mangaka de renombre, (está desarrollando una historieta) Pero si sigue encontrando gente como las que le describí, se convertirá en una persona triste y amargada porque no pudo desarrollar su vocación. Sé que esta nota de autor no se relaciona en nada con la historia que estoy escribiendo, pero quiero que reflexionen un poco. Es decir, conozco grandes profesionales, que han estudiado mucho, personas de excelente carácter, y que también son otakus. Que te guste el manga y la animación Japonesa no significa que no puedas desarrollarte como una persona de provecho en la sociedad, que veas que una niña elimine monstruos con los poderes mágicos que le da la luna, no significa que creas que eso es posible en la realidad.

Nota adicional: decidí releer este capítulo editarlo debidamente y volverlo a subir por sugerencia de chibi- chibi ese tipo de críticas las agradezco porque me ayudan a mejorar.

Mi excusa es que cuando lo subí por primera vez, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero tratare de ahora en delante de no subir un capitulo hasta que no relea de arriba a bajo

6


	5. capitulo IV yo la cuido

Capitulo IV

Yo la cuido

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: este capítulo está basado en el episodio nro. 53. Este episodio es uno de los que más me gustan, (el que más me gusta es el 22 ya saben el primer beso de Serena) sin embargo, este está en mi top ten

27 de marzo de 1993

Estoy muy confundido, no sé qué me pasa, en estos últimos días he actuado de forma muy diferente a como siempre lo hago. Mejor primero escribo lo que paso y luego trato de analizarlo.

Hace 4 días iba caminando muy tranquilo a mi universidad cuando de pronto vi una luz muy brillante y escuche el llanto de muchos niños, decidí dirigirme al lugar donde se producían esos dos hechos. Al llegar, pude darme cuenta que un monstruo, como el que me ataco en el centro de juegos de realidad virtual la semana pasada, estaba atacando a los bebes de una guardería. Como Serena y una amiga de ella estaban allí también, les pedí que llamaran a una ambulancia, mientras intentaba darle los primeros auxilios a los afectados.

No solo los bebes sufrieron el ataque, también toda persona que estuviera en la guardería, por esa razón la madre de un bebe que cuidan allí fue afectada. En el hospital, nos informaron que esa misma señora debía permanecer 3 días en el hospital para poder aliviarse. Pero su bebe no le paso nada pues ella lo protegió con su cuerpo, así evitando que saliera lastimado. Lamentablemente en la ciudad no tenía familiar alguno que cuidara de su bebe mientras ella permaneciera en el centro médico y tampoco habían niñeras disponibles

Por eso, yo me ofrecí a cuidar al bebe, el caso de ese bebe me recordó mi propia infancia pues cuando mis padres murieron, no tuve parientes que se hicieran cargo de mí, por tanto tuve que vivir con una familia sustituta, aunque ellos fueron amables conmigo, nunca sentí calor de hogar, tal vez por eso soy tan serio, en fin mejor sigo con la historia. Como Serena estaba conmigo cuando me dieron la noticia, ella me dijo que me ayudaría. Estoy seguro que lo que realmente buscaba era tener la oportunidad de estar conmigo para coquetearme, aunque no me molesta tanto como antes sigue siendo algo incómodo, es más hasta le dije que podía irse que no quería que tuviera problemas, pero tampoco rechacé su ayuda.

Por cierto, el nombre del bebe es Alexis*1 al principio creí que era una niña, pero de una forma bastante graciosa me di cuenta que era un nene. Fue así, cuando llegamos a mi departamento, él bebe comenzó a llorar, por un momento se calmó cuando Serena y yo comenzamos a hacerle caras graciosas para distraerlo*2, pero luego de un rato volvió a comenzar a llorar. Serena se preocupó bastante, sugirió que tal vez se había enfermado. Yo pensé que no era algo tan grave, sugerí que tal vez necesitaba que le cambiaran el pañal, Serena decidió revisarlo. Pero cuando lo hizo, vio claramente que era un niño y no una niña. Fue muy divertida ver la cara de espanto que puso Serena cuando vio el pequeño miembro de Alexis, dijo que reacciono así por la sorpresa, pero sospecho que en su vida había visto un pene aunque fuera de un bebe, realmente Serena es una niña muy inocente.

Luego de cambiarle el pañal, comenzó a llorar otra vez, esa vez dije que tal vez tenía hambre, Serena se ofreció a prepararle un biberón, casi destruye mi cocina haciéndolo, esa niña además de escandalosa y tonta es bastante torpe, cuando termino de prepararlo Alexis se lo tomo feliz de la vida. Cuando termino de comer, cabeza de chorlito me dijo que como yo sabía mucho de bebes, posiblemente ya tenía hijos. ¡COMO PUDO PENSAR ALGO ASI, SOLO TENGO 21 AÑOS!

Debí decirle ese día que no necesitaba más su ayuda pero… no se lo dije… Es más, al día siguiente Serena, y yo salimos con él bebe de compras, pues necesitábamos comprar leche y pañales para Alexis, mientras caminamos con él bebe en su cochecito unas amigas de cabeza de chorlito comenzaron a molestarla diciéndole que se veía muy lindo nuestro hijo, que a quien se parecía. Ella enrojeció de rabia y vergüenza, la broma no le gustó mucho, a mí me dio igual, después de eso se fue sin dar muchas explicaciones. Yo decidí irme a mi departamento con el niño. Cuando llegamos vi que era hora de preparar el biberón de Alexis, así que me dirigí a la cocina y deje a Alexis jugar con una caja de pañuelos desechables en la sala. Unos minutos después, sonó el timbre y como estaba ocupado le dije a quien estuviera en la puerta que pasara, que la puerta estaba abierta.

Era Melissa, según ella había venido a mi departamento después de enterarse en el hospital que estaba cuidando al bebe de una mujer herida, según ella seguramente yo debía de estar desesperado, sin saber bien como cuidar un bebe, pero como ella era niñera profesional sabía exactamente qué hacer y me ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario… bueno, debo decir que aunque sus intenciones eran buenas realmente no fue de mucha ayuda.

Al poco rato que llego, Alexis comenzó a llorar, creo que fue porque ella lo aparto de la caja de pañuelos desechables, como no se calmaba con los arrullos de Melissa, le dije que tal vez había que cambiarle el pañal, ella le abrió el pañal pero estaba seco aunque a los pocos segundos la orino en la cara, obviamente fue inmediatamente a lavarse la cara pero se tropezó conmigo y casi tira el biberón de Alexis que yo llevaba en mis manos. Luego llena de vergüenza, volvió a la sala, pidiéndome perdón por su reacción y otra vez tomo al bebe en sus brazos, creo que a Alexis no le cae muy bien ella porque la volvió a orinar en la cara, es que no traía puesto el pañal, por eso decidió que mejor se iba de allí, bueno más bien huyo del lugar , pero en ese momento, entro a mi departamento Serena y cuando vio a Melissa me monto una escena de celos, me reclamo que no me importaba quien cuidaba a Alexis y que prefería la ayuda de Melissa que la de ella…debí decirle que no tenía derecho a celarme… que ella y yo no somos nada…pero no lo hice.

En su lugar trate de justificar la presencia de Melissa, le dije que ella solo quería ser amable que solo me ayudaba con él bebe sin interés romántico, comencé a comportarme como si fuera su novio o esposo e intentara justificar un malentendido amoroso *3, mientras seguíamos discutiendo Alexis se levantó del piso y con pasos tambaleantes camino hasta la caja de pañuelos desechables con la que estaba jugando. En el momento en que Serena y yo lo vimos, dejamos de pelear de la sorpresa y nos tomamos de las manos y comenzamos a celebrar pues él bebe había dado sus primeros pasos. Estábamos en eso, cuando una amiga de cabeza de Chorlito al vernos nos preguntó si estaba interrumpiendo algo importante. Serena comenzó a balbucear que no era lo que ella estaba pensando, que solo estábamos felices porque Alexis había dado sus primeros pasos.

Mientras ella cuchicheaba algo con su amiga yo fui a cargar al bebe, en el fondo también me habían afectado sus palabras. ¿Acaso me estaba comenzando a gustar Serena? Me pregunte a mí mismo. Pero al final, preferí no darle importancia a ese pensamiento. En su lugar le dije a Alexis que le mostrara a Ami que ya caminaba. Pero tanto Ami como Serena se fueron de mi departamento sin despedirse. Unas horas más tarde, Serena regreso a mi casa a seguir ayudándome con él bebe, me dijo que había tenido que irse tan rápidamente porque había olvidado que tenía una tarea de la secundaria pendiente

Ese mismo, día la mamá del bebe fue a mi departamento a buscar a su hijo pues había logrado que le dieran de alta un día antes. Siempre he creído que para un bebe es mejor que lo cuide su propia madre, aunque me gustó mucho cuidar a Alexis. En el futuro, espero ser un buen padre *4 Lo que paso al despedirnos del bebe fue... inesperado, Alexis antes de irse con su mamá, pronuncio mi nombre, luego el de Serena y finalmente dijo adiós. La emoción que Serena y yo tuvimos al escucharlo hablar por primera vez fue tan grande que los dos comenzamos a gritar y a saltar emocionados y nuevamente nos tomamos, sin darnos cuenta, de las manos.

Por Serena no tengo un interés romántico, es una niña muy dulce y servicial pero algo torpe y tonta. Además, ella hasta hace un par de meses, decía estar completamente enamorada de Andrew, mi mejor amigo por lo tanto la tratare mejor de ahora en adelante, pero solo como amigos, otra cosa , ella es mucho más joven que yo, ella tiene 14 y yo 21 años.

Fin de capitulo

Nota de autor: por sugerencia de chibi - chibi indicare las notas de autor con un asterisco y un número para no desviar la atención del lector de la trama.

1 Ahora sí, lo que quería comentar, realmente no entiendo cómo pudieron confundir a Alexis con una niña su nombre no es de hembra es claramente nombre de varón, tal vez cuando doblaron el capítulo del japonés al español sucedió el mal entendido.

2 el príncipe de la tierra tan serio que siempre se ve, haciendo caras tan graciosas vean el capítulo y ríanse otra vez

3 creo que todas cuando vimos esa parte pensamos. Ahora va a recordar todo… y nos decepcionamos cuando no paso eso. Es decir está más que claro que le interesa Serena ¿ porque no lo admite?

4 ya eres el papacito divino de muchas fans. Y en el futuro serás un buen padre y rey de una preciosa niña

5


	6. Capitulo 5 Blanca Nieves

Nota Emilia Tsukino: primero que todo quiero pedirle una disculpa a los que han leído y seguido esta historia, la abandone por muchos meses, más de un año

Sé que dije o más bien escribí que esta historia tendría solo 5 capítulos pero tendrá al menos 7 capítulos es que la releí y me di cuenta que para desarrollar bien la trama son necesarios al menos 7 capítulos. Ahora si los dejo con el 5to capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso

Capítulo V

Blanca Nieves

Las cosas que debemos hacer en nombre de una amistad. Un amigo mío estaba montando una obra pero los actores peleaban mucho entre si y por eso se deshizo el grupo yo por apoyarlo le dije que yo me uniría a su grupo como director pero esto en vez de ayudar hizo más difíciles las cosas. Los actores que quedaban al no estar de acuerdo con mi designación se retiraron del grupo. Y para que todo se pusiera peor mi amigo se enfermó gravemente lo que no le permite dirigir al grupo. Pero como yo le prometí que lo ayudaría decidí no retirarme es más por eso fui al templo a orar para encontrar la forma de ayudar a salvar al grupo de teatro, Horas más tarde, me encontré a Serena y unos amigos de ella

_Hola Darien. Sé que quieres reorganizar tu grupo de teatro, y mis amigas y yo pensábamos….

_ ¿Quieren unirse y ayudarme? Pregunte extrañado

Ella me respondió que sí y me sugirió que se debería montar Blanca nieves y los 7 enanos. Una de las amigas de Serena, la que tiene el cabello largo y negro dijo que ella era perfecta para el papel a lo que cabeza de chorlito muy enojada y completamente en contra de esa idea expreso su inconformidad y sugiriendo que Blanca Nieves debería ser alguien tan adorable, bella y tierna como ella

En fin todas las amigas de cabeza de chorlito allí presentes comenzaron a pelearse sobre quien debería interpretar a Blanca Nieves, las 5 chicas consideraban que tenían los atributos y características para interpretar a la bella princesa bueno la chica de pelo corto azul dijo que quería ese papel porque tenía mucho que estudiar y como Blanca Nieves parte del cuento se duerme tendría que memorizar pocas líneas lo que le daría tiempo para sus estudios. Mientras las 5 jovencitas discutían llego Melissa y propuso una solución al problema, planteo que la decisión se la dejáramos a la suerte y saco de su bolso 6 papelitos con la punta de colores según explico 4 de los papeles tenían la punta azul, la que sacara uno de esos sería un enano (los otros dos enanos serian Kevin y Molly, otros dos amigos de Serena )*, la que sacara la punta roja seria la malvada Reina bruja y la sacara el papel con la punta blanca seria Blanca Nieves, además agrego que ella también participaría pues quería interpretar el papel de la hermosa princesa.

La primera que participo en ese juego fue Serena, la chica muy a su pesar saco un papelito con la punta roja es decir que haría el papel de la malvada reina, sus otras 4 amigas sacaron papelitos con la punta azul lo que significaba que harían de enanos y Melissa saco el ultimo papelito el cual tenía la punta blanca es decir haría de la bella princesa, la chica realmente se puso muy feliz por su suerte. Por decisión unánime quedo establecido que yo haría el papel del apuesto príncipe**

Una vez designado los papeles y antes de que las chicas se fueran les dije que nos veríamos todos los días a las 4 pm en el auditorio comunitario numero 10*** para ensayar

Al día siguiente como estaba pautado comenzaron los ensayos, en los mismos había mucha tensión en el grupo porque Melissa quería ensayar solo la escena donde el príncipe, ósea yo despierta a la bella Blanca Nieves con un beso alegando que era la escena más importante de la obra por lo tanto debía quedar muy bien, realmente, creo que lo que pretendía era tener un acercamiento romántico conmigo como en esa escena me toca besarla pero preferí ignorar esa sospecha pues no quería fomentar otra discusión entre los miembros del grupo. Antes de besarla debía estar arrodillado delante de ella mientras estaba acostada inmóvil pretendiendo estar dormida y debía decir lo siguiente:

" _O mi amada acepta mi amor en tus encantadores labios despierta ahora de sueño eterno",_ sin embargo Melissa en vez de quedarse inmóvil mientras la trato de despertar con un beso en la mayoría de las ocasiones cuando ensayábamos esta escena intentaba abrazarme haciendo que empezáramos de nuevo.

Finalmente llego día del estreno de la obra después de casi un mes de ensayos las chicas en su mayoría estaban nerviosas por la gran cantidad de personas que asistieron a ver la obra de teatro, les pedí que se calmaran respiraran profundo y que se rompieran una pierna **** pero cuando se abrió el telón algo completamente inesperado sucedió. En medio del escenario estaba un terrible mounstro vestida de arlequín, como el que apareció en el local de realidad virtual al que fui hace como 2 meses dijo llamarse pierrot y manejaba un monociclo destruyéndolo todo. Melissa al verla salió corriendo al escenario y le pidió que no arruinara la obra, ella como respuesta le lanzo una pelota que originalmente tenia el tamaño de una naranja pero que según se acercara a Melissa creció hasta ser más grande que ella, al ver que la chica estaba en peligro intente ayudarla pero la pelota termino golpeándome y quede inconsciente.

Al despertar pude ver cómo las mismas chicas guerreras que me ayudaron cuando lo del ataque en el centro de realidad virtual estaban en el escenario, por lo que pude saber, ellas vencieron al mounstro mientras yo estaba tirado a un lado del escenario con Melissa sobre mí. Pero no apareció el árabe de la otra vez creo que lo llaman caballero de la luna ya saben el que lanza rositas blancas

Bueno esta fue mi experiencia en el teatro no creo que vuelva a vivirla

Fin de capitulo

Notas de la Autora, Emilia Tsukino:

*aunque el cuento dice que son 7 enanos ellos no tenían más actores que interpretaran a 7mo enano, por eso decidieron hacerlo con 6

** tiene mucha experiencia en el cargo aunque aún no sea consiente de ese hecho

*** Me toco inventar el nombre del lugar aquí pero como todos los sitios en esta serie siempre llevan el numero 10 decidí hacer lo propio

**** En el teatro es mala suerte desearle suerte a alguien se debe decir rómpete una pierna

4


End file.
